Pumped Up Kicks
Pumped Up Kicks to popularna kolabracja tworzona przez popularnych twórców (przykładem jest Guitar). Poziom długiego trwania charakteryzuje się skomplikowanym krzyżowaniem i stosowaniem różnych tonalności na tym poziomie. Opis Pumped Up Kicks rozpoczyna się od segmentu kostki z normalną prędkością, w której gracz musi być precyzyjny, ponieważ ta część zawiera dużo czasu. Po skończeniu tego ekranu ekran zmieni kolor na czarny na krótkie chwile, po czym gracz przejdzie przez portal statku. Trzecia prędkość, w tej części gracz musi być zręczny i precyzyjny, ponieważ niektóre sekcje są nieco wąskie. Początkowo gracz przejdzie przez przejście rozmiaru i dotkliwości, po przejściu przez to, gracz musi dobrze obsłużyć statek, aby nie rozbić się na strukturach, ponieważ nagle zmieni on dotkliwość kilka razy. Aby ukończyć tę część, gracz musi poprawnie nacisnąć czarną kulę, aby osiągnąć przejście grawitacyjne, które po tym, przejść do części z piłką całkiem prostą, ponieważ kule muszą być prawidłowo wciśnięte, aby przejść do segmentu z falą, Gracz musi być zręczny, ponieważ przestrzeń jest bardzo mała i nadal będzie płynąć z trzecią prędkością. Podczas gdy na ekranie wyświetlane są słowa „All the other kids” i „with pumped up kicks”, gracz zmieni na odwróconą grawitację na krótkie chwile, a następnie powróci do normalnej, a następnie przejdzie do czwartej prędkości, która sprawia, że jest to trochę trudniejsze. Następnie, po przejściu tego segmentu, przejdzie on przez inny, który ma sześcian z normalną prędkością. Jest tak prosta jak poprzednia kula, w tym przypadku kule muszą być poprawnie zagrane, aby przejść, gracz przejdzie przez przejście grawitacyjne i musisz nacisnąć zieloną kulę, a następnie przejść do portalu pająka z trzecią prędkością. Tutaj gracz musi być precyzyjny, ponieważ przestrzenie, w których pająk może zmienić grawitację, są bardzo małe, w tej części widać sześcian z oczami po prawej stronie przesuwającego się ekranu, utrudniając nieco widzenie gracza. Po minięciu segmentu pająka gracz wejdzie do portalu kostki i powróci do normalnej prędkości i odwróconej grawitacji, ale tylko przez kilka chwil, zanim przejdzie do portalu UFO z drugą prędkością już z normalną grawitacją. W tej części gracz musi nacisnąć kilka kul, przechodząc poważne zmiany. Gracz ponownie przejdzie na portal kostki, ale nadal z drugą prędkością. Tutaj jest to dość prosta część, ponieważ gracz musi poprawnie dotknąć kule, aby przejść do następnej części, na końcu tego tekstu pojawi się tekst „Tex”, a ekran powoli stanie się czarny tak krótko, jak przechodzi do portalu statku z najniższą prędkością. W tej części gracz musi wiedzieć, jak poradzić sobie ze statkiem, ponieważ niektóre pola są bardzo małe. Rozpoczynając od tego, gracz przejdzie do małego rozmiaru tylko na krótkie chwile, zanim powróci do normalnego rozmiaru, a następnie statek będzie musiał zostać obsłużony, co spowoduje, że rodzaj Fly Fly będzie ostrożny, aby przejść do odwróconej grawitacji, po przejściu musisz upuścić statek dotknąć padred dotrzeć do normalnego portalu grawitacji i statek musi być traktowany dobrze, aby osiągnąć krótki odcinek fali nieco trudne, ponieważ są kolce, które są w strukturach. Po minięciu tego, gracz przejdzie przez portal piłki i przejdzie do drugiej prędkości w segmencie, który ma bardzo kolorowe tonacje. Aby go przekazać, musisz dokładnie dotknąć kul i interakcji z piłką poprawnie, w przeciwnym razie gracz przegra. Podczas przechodzenia przez tę część grawitacja zostanie odwrócona, a piłka zostanie przekształcona w sześcian, tło zmieni się w czarne i pojawi się animacja, która sprawi, że uwierzymy, że podjeżdżamy z dużą prędkością, i pojawimy się w innej części, gdzie prędkość zmienia się na niższą Jest w grze i najłatwiejszy poziom. Gracz stanie się robotem o mniejszym rozmiarze i będzie musiał skakać przeszkody i skakać kule. W środku tego segmentu znajdują się słowa „Amidon” i „Take a Break” (po hiszpańsku „Take a break”). Na koniec przejdziemy do drugiej kolorowej części poziomu, gracz stanie się kostką i powróci do normalnej prędkości, wymaga to dużej precyzji i umiejętności, ponieważ ta część zawiera czas i zmniejszone przestrzenie. W miarę upływu segmentu prędkość wzrośnie, aż osiągnie trzecią i zmieni się z portali takich jak Cubo na Ufo, następnie Ufo na Bola i wreszcie Bola toShip. Pośrodku tego widać świetną sztukę Pixel, którą charakteryzuje JonathanGD i jego imię. Następnie, w następnej części, gracz powróci do normalnej prędkości na krótkie chwile, aby wprowadzić drugą kroplę utworu, gracz osiągnie maksymalną prędkość i będzie musiał przejść przez kilka przejść portali. Ta część wymaga również umiejętności i precyzji z różnymi pojazdami, które pojawiają się w segmencie i prawidłowo naciskają kule, w przeciwnym razie gracz przegra. W następnej części powinieneś zrobić to samo, ale tym razem, po prostu obsługując UFO i kostkę. Po przejściu tej części, wejdziesz do segmentu z piłką, z którą musisz mieć możliwość jej przekazania, podczas gdy widzisz nazwa Axils spadających na ekranie. Stanie się to kostką tylko na krótkie chwile, a następnie przejdzie do fali, w której musisz trzymać wciśnięty, aby dotrzeć do portalu o mniejszym rozmiarze i przestać naciskać, aby upuścić i dotrzeć do portalu pająka, a następnie przejść do segmentu statku, w którym znajdują się nagłe zmiany grawitacji i zmiany rozmiaru. Następnie gracz przejdzie przez część z pojazdem robota z trzecią prędkością, w której przeszkody są wystarczająco blisko, aby gracz przegrał, a następnie gracz przejdzie przez przejście grawitacyjne i stanie się sześcianem, tam możesz zobaczyć tekst „Witty c:”. w tej części musisz po prostu dotknąć kul i skoczyć na platformę. Poniżej znajduje się część o najwolniejszej prędkości z sześcianem w segmencie, w którym na początku ekran zmieni kolor na czarny, i będziesz musiał przeskakiwać na platformach, które bardzo dokładnie podświetlają czerń i biel, i na końcu naciskać kule. Z tego powodu kostka się kurczy, a ekran zmieni kolor na czarny, w którym zobaczysz tekst „Guitar + Franca”, możesz też zobaczyć ikony GuitarHeroStyles, gdy kostka opada i staje się statkiem. W dalszej części musimy dobrze obsługiwać statek, ponieważ piły znajdujące się w tej części znajdują się bardzo blisko ściany kolców, statek powróci do normalnego rozmiaru, a gracz na skrzyżowaniu zmieni grawitację i rozmiar 2 razy Wchodząc do następnego segmentu należącego do CastriX, gracz znajdzie 2 kolce, które muszą skakać i zamieniać się w falę z wąską ścieżką, grawitacja zostanie odwrócona i zmieni się na krótki czas, a następnie przejdzie przez portal statku z normalny rozmiar i grawitacja, ale będzie to również względne, zmniejszy się i zmieni stopień dotkliwości, aby wejść w kolejną falę, taką jak poprzednia. Następnie gracz stanie się sześcianem i będzie musiał skakać, podczas tego skoku kostka się skurczy i będzie musiał nacisnąć 2 kule. Po tym, sześcian wejdzie przez długie przejście grawitacyjne, aby wejść do trzeciej kropli, wejdź wąską ścieżką, w której musisz pozwolić niebieskim padom napędzać gracza i muszą dotknąć niektórych kul tego samego koloru, aby móc prowadzić ręcznie jeśli tego nie zrobisz, gracz, jak wiesz, przegra. Następnie prędkość zostanie zwiększona, a poprzednia rzecz zostanie powtórzona tylko dlatego, że jest mały segment statku, w którym droga jest niewiarygodnie wąska, ale nieco zmniejszy trudność podczas kurczenia się, a następnie powróci do wzór niebieskich poduszek. Następnie kostka przejdzie do trzeciej prędkości, na końcu tego segmentu ekran zmieni kolor na czarny w ciągu kilku chwil, a słowa „Szybciej niż moja kula” pojawią się obok 2 dołów, aby rozpocząć trzecią kroplę. Następna część należąca do kropli, przeszkadza w widzeniu dzięki dwóm poziomym paskom po bokach i konieczne jest precyzyjne, ponieważ ta część będzie w trzeciej prędkości i będą obsługiwane różne pojazdy, zakończy się to gracz trzymający zielony pad z precyzją i nazwami na ekranie Mrpps1 i Xy1ph. W następnych częściach gracz musi prowadzić różne pojazdy z trzecią prędkością ze skomplikowanym skrzyżowaniem. Na końcu pojawi się tekst „Pix3lest”, który sprawia, że trudno jest zobaczyć wizję przeskoczenia ostatnich 3 kolców, a tym samym zakończyć poziom tekstem, który mówi „Thanks for playing -Quiken”. Ciekawostki * Dekoracja, którą JonathanGD użył do tego poziomu, pierwotnie miała być przeznaczona dla Butiti III, ale zdecydował się go użyć tutaj. * NexusGD był najszybszy do ukończenia poziomu, zaledwie kilka godzin po opublikowaniu poziomu. Film https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XW9WNy3479E Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Poziomy z 2018 roku Kategoria:Kolaboracje